


In Ezra's Arms

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [18]
Category: Prospect - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: A winter storm forces you and Ezra to stop work for the day and seek the warmth of the pod.
Relationships: Ezra / Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 6





	In Ezra's Arms

Taking the sudden shift in weather as a sign, Ezra chooses to relax. He thumbs through that worn book of his, the one he liked to read before bed. 

You looked through it once, but it was so dense, the words even larger than the ones from Ezra's lips. So, you made amends with the fact you likely wouldn't read it, leaving that pleasure for Ezra to enjoy alone. 

Out of habit, you focus on your field notes, trying to get them done before you join Ezra in relaxation mode. But only 5 minutes in, the chill remains in your bones; you have a hard time concentrating. 

Your eyes dance over to the steam rising from the hot cup of tea Ezra poured for you. Putting down the pen, you pick up the mug and hold it with both hands, letting the steam wash over your face. 

“Little Bird,” Ezra’s voice is soothing. “We have plenty of time for that later. The cold has seeped its unforgiving claws into you. Come over here, I’ll keep you warm.” 

The smile on your face must be massive as you set the mug down and come to standing. With a few quick steps, you climb into the cot and sit between Ezra's legs. 

A sweet hum leaves Ezras chest as he quickly puts the book down and grabs hold of the nearby blankets. He waits for you to pull your knees up to your chest and drapes the blankets over you. 

You can't help but giggle as he tucks you in tight, humming a song under his breath as he does. The entire time you watch him lovingly; the lines in the corner of his eyes, his smile, his dimples, his hair, the scar on his cheek. 

Every so often, Ezra's eyes meet yours. Your heart beats a little faster every time. Your love for this man was immeasurable and there was nowhere else in the world you rather be. 

You roll your head to the side and let your eyes fall closed as he holds you, already starting to feel warmer. 

“Ezra?” You ask softly. 

“Yes, my dove?” 

“Can you tell me a story from when you were a little boy? One that makes you smile.” 

“As you wish.” He kisses the side of your face. 

Ezra's breath is hot against your skin as he takes a calm breath before continuing. 

“My fondness for a good stroll stems from my early years. You see, I established a habit of drifting. The sky was full of stars that night, I counted all the ones I knew and all the ones I wanted to know. Oblivious to the ground at my feet, I tripped. Only when my hands hit the pavement did I realize what took me down, a book! Its pages worn, notes written in the lining. It was a play. The first I ever saw with my own eyes. Oh, how it consumed me. I read it every day thereafter; even played all the characters...it was delightful.” 

“Mmmm,” you look up at him, “how I wish I could see you like that, so cute and wide-eyed, putting on a one-person show.” 

Ezra lights up. It was a solitary childhood, he was the only child and though he kept himself busy, it would have been nice to have the company. 

Ezra kisses the top of your head. “As luck would have it Gem, I recall quite a bit of that beloved play. Once heat cascades our chilled bones, I will happily recite a line or two for you.” 

“Oh! Music to my ears.” You glow with excitement. 

Ezra guides your body down to the bed so he can hold you horizontally.

Now the big spoon to your little spoon, you further settle into Ezra's arms. The cold feeling is now almost completely gone.


End file.
